


The Mugger

by redfiona



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kicking ass runs in the Summers family</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mugger

She's standing alone, waiting for the bus, when she's attacked.

This kind of thing is one of the reasons Dawn hates research jobs. She gets sent out to the middle of nowhere to go find either rare books or check out demon sightings. Apparently being a part-time trainee Watcher is all about doing the jobs that even Giles doesn't want to do.

The people who attack her, and this clown is only the latest in a long line, seem to think she's easy pickings. This also annoys her. She'd like to believe that at almost twenty-two she's stopped looking damn vulnerable. For crying out loud, she'll have a degree by this time next year, she cannot be bothered by this.

This one, she thinks as she disarms him, would probably have attacked anyone standing alone there, anyone he thought was weaker than he was. She doesn't feel guilty when she hears his wrist break.

She feels slightly worse about the fact that she's probably shattered his elbow too, she firmly doesn't believe in vigilantism, but she thinks she could probably cover this with reasonable force. Plus he did have a knife, or at least he started with one.

She called 911 when the bus pulled up, propping him up half-heartedly on the seat in the bus shelter. The police shouldn't be able to identify her, there weren't any cameras around, not obvious ones, or he wouldn't have attacked, and even if they did, they'd never believe it was her. The cute, sweet and harmless look had to come in handy for something after all.

Still, she'd be able to report back to Giles that she had the book he'd wanted and that the self-defence lessons seemed to be working.


End file.
